


FLY ME TO THE MOON

by ayobaby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, feli/ludwig, fly me to the moon, i luv feli, lovi is great big bro, ludwig i'm rooting for u, miss hungary yessss badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby
Summary: [ the starry night sky was their only comfort as the lovers held each other one last time. // human au!! ]
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. LET ME PLAY AMONG THE STARS

**Author's Note:**

> me, starting up another fic even tho i havent finished my first? more likely than youd think. 
> 
> lowercase intended! dw i know how to grammar

feliciano had recently developed a habit of stepping out at night. it scared his elder brother a couple times and so, he had begun making sure he was very careful when moving around the house after dark. the young boy wouldn't stay out for a long time, only a couple hours. there was an indescribable comfort that the well-lit night sky of the italian countryside gave him. his country was currently hard at work and strengthening its economy but feliciano firmly believed in the philosophy of his late grandfather — “all work and no play makes veneziano a dull lad, as the british say. we are neither british nor are we dull, right?”

the moon was so beautiful tonight. it always was but today seemed to be special. feliciano basked in its glow and lay on the cool grass. the warm air was a stark contrast to the sticky atmosphere of the day and had he not a little self control, the boy would've fallen asleep right then and there. his thoughts were a mess, as always, and he briefly wondered if his brother lovino felt conflicted this often too. the dim buzz of the nocturnal creatures greeted his ears and feliciano shifted slightly, unwilling to become a mattress for insects.

bright twinkles of light stared back at him. tongue sticking out of his mouth, he pretended to be on the hunt for constellations, though his artist mind was truly joining up the dots of light and forming masterpieces. it was soothing. he figured he liked the golden rays of the sun well enough - though he was nowhere as tanned as his brother - and most generally assumed he favoured the sun over the moon. but the demure glow of the moon, its radiance, and the memories of him sitting with his nonno and stargazing overpowered the sun's rays. 

americans had big dreams. feliciano had heard from some of his friends that it was actually possible to travel to the moon, to space, now. he decided americans must have stars in their eyes. a few strands of grass tickled him as his hands gently grazed the green. honey eyes glazed over and though feliciano longed to continue interacting and playing with the stars, he knew it was time for him to finally slumber. it took a few pushes but he managed to heave himself off the ground and slip inside the house, whispering a soft “goodbye.” to the night.


	2. LET ME SEE WHAT SPRING IS LIKE ON—A JUPITER AND MARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ the starry night sky was their only comfort as the lovers held each other one last time. // human au!! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, in 2020: h a h a y o havent seen u guys since LAST YEAR
> 
> but fr i hope everyone's 2020 started out nicely!! 
> 
> also this time frame is like after ww2, i'd say 60s but ill be honest; i May be a history gcse student but im still not very knowledgeable about this era in regards of italy & germany. im jus writing what i want to for now, but ill correct any historical inaccuracies in the future!!
> 
> thank u, happy reading<3

ludwig sighed heavily as if a great burden had been added to his shoulders. he remembered why he had first entered this country. though it was beautiful with golden fields and well lit night skies, it wasn’t his intention to sightsee. he came here to work, to make money and support his brother back home. the more ludwig witnessed her brazen actions, the clearer the fact became that elizabeta héderváry was his older brother gilbert's best friend and childhood partner in crime.

“eliza,” he began desperately. she flashed him a charming smile before turning her head back to negotiate with the italian market stall owner she was currently harassing. “lower the price or i'll kill your family!” she barked. ludwig flushed at the stares this brought and scowled heavily. a few of those stares curiously lingered on him, trying to figure out whether he was german or american. he felt relieved as they moved on; it was safe to say that germany wasn't the world's favourite country at the moment. 

two major world wars. to be fair, it was impossible for germany to be purely, solely responsible. but they’d been picked out as a driving force, the face of heinous war crimes and— ludwig's lip curled in disgust. he was so lost in his thoughts that elizabeta had already steered him out of the market and into the fields. she narrowly saved him from face planting into a myriad of crops. “what are you thinking of, boy?” she asked, an easy grin slipping onto her face. it was hard to believe this very woman had been the utter depiction of a she demon from obscure folklore only a few minutes ago.

“nothing.” he answered, as he always did. “you are no fun, luddy!” elizabeta claimed. “i am not trying to be.” was his weary response. interacting with gilbert and elizabeta was draining. god forbid he had to deal with both at the same time. they marched through the vast stretches of farmland and arrived just in time to hear roderich's new complaint of the day. “that feliciano vargas is unrivalled on a flute but his brother lovino won't hear of it.” the austrian man began. elizabeta shrugged her shoulders when roderich looked at her for comfort. ludwig helplessly looked between the two as the elder man huffed and continued.

“it's so frustrating! younger vargas isn’t even bothered; too preoccupied with painting and sneaking out at night.” ludwig's slightly inquisitive look encouraged him ( for the german boy deigned to never react to much ) and he prattled on happily. “elder vargas knows the boy’s disobedience, no matter how sneaky that little shit thinks he is, but he won’t do a thing! fancy that, i reckon he's just lazy now that their grandfa—“ “are you done?” elizabeta asked brightly. in his haste to gossip, roderich had forgotten that his fiancée was fond of the young vargas brothers. “do you call romeo ‘youngest vargas’ then?” came another suspiciously bright question. it was the austrian's turn to look helpless.

ludwig pointedly avoided eye contact and began to pray for his meal. the hungarian woman took advantage of the lack of scrutinisation and within minutes, elizabeta had ‘accidentally’ stamped on roderich's feet twice. both times, his groans of pain had been ignored by his fiancée and cousin. ludwig hurriedly stood and rushed to wash his dishes and leave the room. as he closed the kitchen door behind him, he wondered if the vargas brothers were of the same temperament as eliza and gilbert. 

it would be interesting to meet those who were also zealously protected by the fierce hungarian woman. and as ludwig clambered into bed slowly despite it only being half past seven, he figured he'd like to see some of feliciano's infamous paintings as well.


End file.
